Scott Grimes
Scott Grimes is an American actor who plays the Human Helmsman Gordon Malloy on ''The Orville''. Grimes had been friends with creator Seth MacFarlane for twenty years prior to joining The Orville, and MacFarlane wrote the role of Gordon with him in mind.Radish, Christina. "Scott Grimes on ‘The Orville’ Season 2’s Bigger Scope and Working with Seth MacFarlane". Collider. Jan. 10, 2019. Background Scott Grimes was raised on science fiction as a child, which engendered his enthusiasm for the genre. He later recalled that one of his favorite memories as a child was seeing the movie Forbidden Planet with his grandfather."THE ORVILLE Exclusive Seth MacFarlane & Cast Interviews - #SDCC 2017". JoBlo TV Show Trailers. July 23, 2017. Even today, Grimes counts himself as a fan of The Twilight Zone and Star Wars (although not Star Trek)."NYCC 2017: Adrianne Palicki & Scott Grimes - The Orville". WithAnAccentTV. Oct. 13, 2017.The reason why he did not like Star Trek is because he found television special effects for space to be "cheesy." See Grae Westgate, "“I’VE NEVER ACTUALLY TOUCHED BOOBS BEFORE” – SCOTT GRIMES (THE VH INTERVIEW)", Vulture Hound (Nov. 12, 2017). Grimes acted in a number of movies from the 1980s through 1990s, including the film Critters in 1986. Seth MacFarlane, later the creator of The Orville, watched Critters as a teenager, and for that reason connected with Grimes later.Twitch. "The Orville • New York Comic Con 2017 • interview". Youtube. Oct. 7, 2017. MacFarlane cast Grimes as the voice of Steve Smith on Seth MacFarlane's animated comedy "American Dad"." Grimes has also played roles in television projects such as Band of Brothers, Family Guy, ER and Dexter. The Orville In August 2015,TV Guide Magazine. "'The Orville' Cast on What to Expect with the New Series (Part 2)". YouTube. Aug. 24, 2017. MacFarlane and Grimes found each other at a Christmas party for the show Family Guy"#253: Scott Grimes from The Orville and American Dad". Comic Book Central. Dec. 23, 2018. where MacFarlane mentioned an idea for a new show but said little else. (Unbeknownst to Grimes, MacFarlane was teasing information to J. Lee (John LaMarr) as well.)TV Guide Magazine. "'The Orville' Cast on What to Expect with the New Series (Part 2)". YouTube. Aug. 24, 2017. Around April 2016, MacFarlane called Grimes to announce that the "idea" was greenlit. Grimes was signed to the show over the phone, not having reading the script, and MacFarlane merely described the show to him."THE ORVILLE PODCAST EP 14 - THE SCOTT GRIMES INTERVIEW". The Orville Podcast. Dec. 8, 2017. "I’m doing this show, would you want to play my best friend?" Grimes recalls MacFarlane asking.Snowden, Scott. "The Orville, cast interview – Scott Grimes (Lt Gordon Malloy)". MYMBuzz. Jan. 15, 2019. A phone conversation was insufficient for 20th Century Fox, however, which wanted evidence that Grimes was right for the role. MacFarlane and Grimes met with two network executives and improvised before a camera for a while until the executives were convinced he could play Gordon Malloy."#253: Scott Grimes from The Orville and American Dad". Comic Book Central. Dec. 23, 2018. Playing Gordon Malloy MacFarlane wrote the character of Gordon with Scott in mind. Grimes later said of his character: "I’m the kind of best friend frat boy who’ll get you into trouble and also get you OUT of trouble. I might have a cocktail at the wrong time or make the wrong decision, but it’s always from the heart. And I can drive the ship like nobody’s business so that’s why I’m there."Stuart, Alistair. "Scott Grimes Interview: The Orville actor on boldly going the MacFarlane way". MYMBuzz. Dec. 7, 2017. Unusual though it may seem, Scott has actually advocated against giving his character a dedicated episode: Seth actually asked me early on in the show, ‘Do you wanna delve into Gordon and who he is and where he’s from?’ And I said, ‘Don’t worry about me.’ Eventually, if the audience likes this character we can figure something out. But it’s not necessary for me to have a whole episode where you find out who my father is or why I don’t have one. I find that to be self-important. Everyone else can have that, I’m not bagging on them, but that’s not needed for Gordon at all. That’s my job on this show and I’m really happy people respond to it.Stuart, Alistair. "Scott Grimes Interview: The Orville actor on boldly going the MacFarlane way". ''MYMBuzz. Dec. 7, 2017.'' Marriage to Adrianne Palicki Grimes and co-star Adrianne Palicki (Kelly Grayson) are married. The two began dating while working on The Orville, probably around Season 1 in 2017 but possibly as late as filming Season 2 in mid-2018. Grimes proposed to her on New Years Eve 2018 on a dock at a lake with a bottle of champagne. She later recalled: "He'd thrown off this scent; we had talked about marriage and he said he eventually would some day.""Adrianne Palicki Talks With GYGO". Get Your Own Geek. May 3, 2019. Grimes took her to a dock on a lake at a hotel, opened champagne, and played their song, "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" by Starship. He gave her a pair of earrings and a teddy bear, with the engagement ring hidden inside, and then proposed."Adrianne Palicki Talks With GYGO". Get Your Own Geek. May 3, 2019. The wedding ceremony occurred in May 2019.Bacardi, Francesca. "'Orville' co-stars Adrianne Palicki and Scott Grimes to divorce after 2 months of marriage". Fox News. July 23, 2019. Palicki filed for divorce from Grimes in July 2019 but withdrew her petition in November."'ORVILLE' STARS CMDR. GRAYSON & LT. MALLOY BACK ON??? Lead Actors Nix Divorce". TMZ. Nov. 26, 2019. Trivia * Grimes was introduced to MacFarlane through a childhood friend named "Kim" (probably Kim Fertman). Kim became MacFarlane's assistant on Family Guy and learned he was a huge fan of the movie Critters. Grimes had starred in the film, and the two became friends.O'Shalae, Greg. "The Orville star Scott Grimes talks music, MacFarlane, a future movie & more". Hidden Remote. Nov. 6, 2017. * One of his favorite scenes in season one is when Ed confusedly admits his romantic interest in Darulio to Gordon in Ed's quarters."THE ORVILLE PODCAST EP 14 - THE SCOTT GRIMES INTERVIEW". The Orville Podcast. Dec. 8, 2017. * His favorite episode is ''Majority Rule''.Sun - Main Stage | NYCC 2019 | SYFY WIRE. SyFy Wire. Oct. 6, 2019. * Scott has said that, for better or worse, he drinks roughly as much as his character, Gordon."THE ORVILLE PODCAST EP 14 - THE SCOTT GRIMES INTERVIEW". The Orville Podcast. Dec. 8, 2017. * He hated wearing a Krill costume in the episode Krill.Video by The Paley Center for Media. March 17, 2018. * He has also said of his character that Gordon may be a jerk but is also a fun guy "that can open a bottle of beer with his asshole.""THE ORVILLE PODCAST EP 14 - THE SCOTT GRIMES INTERVIEW". The Orville Podcast. Dec. 8, 2017. * When Grimes and Lee's characters worked together at the helm of the Orville in Season 1, the actors frequently goofed off between takes pretending to be hosts of a breakfast talk show. They recall that MacFarlane was annoyed by the antic.Sisk, Angela. "The Orville Panel Comic Con 2018 Part One". YouTube. July 22, 2018. * In a more unusual interview, Grimes said he would rather make out with a Krill alien like Teleya than a Gelatin."Scott Grimes Plays Would You Rather: The Orville Edition". Young Hollywood. Sept. 10, 2017. Interviews * November 2017: Vulture Hound ''and ''Hidden Remote * December 2017: MYMBuzz, AssignmentX, The Orville Podcast, and Planetary Union Network * February 2018: Jim Conlan * December 2018: Comic Book Central * January 2019: Collider, MYMBuzz See also * ''The World of the Orville'', page 72 Notes References Category:Actors Category:Main Cast